After The Dawn
by nagaesan715
Summary: The girls of Unova suddenly have a severe want for and obsession with N. So, they are going to pick a girl to become his queen. UPDATE 9/27/14: THANKS FOR 193 VIEWS! THIS IS THE THIRD, AND FINAL, CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

_When Mei Daisuke left Nuvema Town after Touko Hiroko's mom mistook Mei for Touko, she runs into a surprising sight…_

**Mei**

I bumped into a girl on Route 1 who looked like me. "My name is Touko," she said. Touko! I knew her from my mom's friend's house. She said she had a daughter who was out in Hoenn looking for a friend she knew. Touko looked like me, because Mrs. Hiroko mistook me for Touko! We rushed back to Mrs. Hiroko's house. Touko rang the doorbell, and Mrs. Hiroko answered it.

"Oh, Touko, it's you! Welcome home, dear. Did you find that friend you were looking for? You said his name was N?" Mrs. Hiroko said all of that with tears of joy streaming down her face. Touko replied, "No, I didn't find N. That's why I came back home." So I whispered to Touko, "That's because HE'S IN UNOVA!" "Really? Where?" I responded, "Go to Castelia City."

I had called up N this morning on my Xtratransceiver to meet me for a date in Castelia City. And now I was bringing Touko along with me. When we arrived at Castelia City, on Gym Street, we found N. "Wow," Touko exclaimed, "this place is different from two years ago." And then Bianca Okazaki ran in. "Touko! After 2 years! You're back!" Professor Juniper was following Bianca. "So I see. Touko, did you find any cool Pokemon in Hoenn?" Touko responded, "I saw Mudkips." Everyone stared at her. Iris Kazami broke the silence. "Touko! Remember me? I trained Bianca 2 years ago!" "Yes," Touko answered.

So then Anthea and Concordia, N's sisters, came back from a fashion store after me and N went to eat. The sisters were just talking to Touko when suddenly, for no reason, Bianca's face blushed. She was looking at N. Iris did it as well. Even Professor Juniper blushed! "What is wrong with you guys?!" I screamed. "We want N, that's why," Iris, Juniper, and Bianca said dreamily. And then Touko and I did it too.


	2. Chapter 2

_Now all of the girls caught the love bug! What are they going to do?_

**Bianca**

I couldn't stop looking at N's face. He was so...clear and perfect! I ran up and hugged him. "Please marry me!" I squealed out loud. N just stared. "...What do you want to do about it?" He just had to walk away. I adjusted my glasses and ran after him. Touko and Mei followed. "Wait up," they yelled. "Us too!" Professor Juniper and Iris shouted in unison. I grabbed N's "ponytail" and skidded to a complete stop. We were on Narrow Street. I threw myself into N's arms and stroked his face with my hand. "Do you love me?" I asked softly. N's face looked straight. He scoffed, and I sighed. "Me next!" Iris stated. She threw herself into N's warm arms as Mei and Juniper walked to us. Touko ran toward N happily, with her arms in the air. She whooped and cheered as she shouted "I wanna hug you, N!" She cartwheeled and landed herself next to N. Juniper ran in and said "I don't care! I can be like you sometimes!" She grabbed N and held him close. Mei reached out to N's hand. She pulled him to her arms. "Okay, just what the Cresselia are you even doing?" N screamed. Touko grabbed N by the waist and ran off with him, towards the fountain.

I desperately tried to bring myself over to the fountain. I staggered and struggled over to the center of Castelia City, but by the time I reached the fountain, with Iris, Juniper and Mei behind me, I just...couldn't grab N's hand. I broke down and started crying. Touko, Iris, Mei and Juniper all looked at me. I said, "N...N...I really...love you!" I raced towards N, pushed Touko aside, and grasped N's chest tightly. "I'll never leave you alone," I sang. I put my head against N's neck, and softly stroked N's arm. This would be forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_The girls want to become N's queen, so…_

**Iris**

One moment I was huddling N, and the next I'm in front of a stage with flashing lights. "Who wants to marry N?" Professor Juniper screamed into a microphone on stage. We all cheered, "US!" Juniper took a bow and ran off of the stage. I walked up and grabbed the microphone. "I have a connection to dragons," I began, "and N has a connection to dragons…" Touko cut me off. She marched up the stage, snatched the microphone away from me, and shouted "I loved N first! So I marry him." Bianca speed-walked to the stage and yelled into the microphone, "N's sexy! N's hot! Lemme have him...NOW!" Mei took the microphone and hollered into it, "Will I have him for once?" Professor Juniper came back to the stage. She spoke into the microphone, "N? He is hot, but he is evil." N shook his head. He was watching from the corridor. "Decisions, decisions…" he sang. We all giggled. "I WOULD BECOME HIS QUEEN! I WANT HIM NOW," I shouted really loud into the microphone. The microphone made a squealing noise as I was shouting into it. The noise stopped when I walked away from it. For once, N spoke up. "I think you should stop worrying about it," he said to me. "NO!" I hollered back. "Do your sisters have a crush on you?" Mei asked N. "Nope," N replied. Professor Juniper ran back onto the stage and told everyone this was the results. "And the winner is…" she said as a screen behind her counted down from 10 to 1. When it reached 1, the screen flashed different colors. "Touko!" Juniper announced as the name **TOUKO **zoomed up on the screen. Touko went up onto the stage, holding N's hand. "Thank you, thank you!" Touko said as she took a bow. "Now I'm his queen." She walked out of the building, and we all watched. Suddenly, we didn't want N anymore. The love bug had passed. But Touko still had it.

~~~THE END~~~


End file.
